Arena
by Sthefynice
Summary: A pesar de los años, no has cambiado. Sigues siendo tan infantil. Tan... brillante. [Slash, Starker AvAc]


**Arena**

**Sinopsis:** A pesar de los años, n_o has cambiado. _Sigues siendo tan infantil. Tan... brillante. [Slash, Starker AvAc]

**Disclaimer:** Los Avengers y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Nada me pertenece, salvo los universos que quiero crear con ellos dentro de mis escritos.

_Este fic fue concebido por el reto dentro del grupo de Facebook: __"Rollito de canela con todo y todos."_

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Oneshot, Universo Alterno, PWP y algo de OoC necesario por el bien de la corta historia.

Vuelvo a aclarar que la pareja aquí es _**Starker**_.

**Notas de autora:** Una de las reglas del evento era el uso de otros Tonys fuera del MCU, así que... en vista de la situación, tuve que recurrir a una vieja confiable(? xD Y fue el Tony AvAc, ya que de entre todas las opciones, era el que más se me acercaba al Tony que adoro... en fin, espero puedan disfrutar de esta cosita. Pueden imaginarse a Tom Holland con el Peter AvAc, yo con eso no me voy a molestar xD

En fin, espero puedan disfrutarlo.

* * *

_**Capítulo Único**_

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, un alegre y solitario niño jugaba. Jugaba solo, porque no tenía amigos y ese hecho le entristecía, _"¿Qué es lo que tengo mal? ¿Por qué nadie quiere jugar conmigo?"_, y sólo el silencio, su único amigo y aliado, le respondía.

Una tarde de verano, el alegre niño ya no era más alegre y en su lugar éste guardaba rencor en su corazón. Estaba creciendo, y ya no era un niño, era algo que le repetían sus padres con hastío. El rencoroso niño se sentía aún niño todavía, y al mismo tiempo ya no quería serlo, sólo quería ser un adulto: porque pensaba que tal vez así de esa manera encontraría amigos, y sus padres dejarían de gritar. Odiaba que ellos se pelearan por todo y que destruyeran las pertenencias del hogar.

Se sobresaltó al sentir como otro niño, un poco más bajito de estatura, saltó hacia su dirección, quedando frente a él. Lo que más le había llamado la atención era como éste niño tenía un peinado gracioso, como si alguien hubiese alborotado sus rulos. El pequeño Tony se quedó mirándole por largo rato, como si fuese su primera vez viendo semejante espectáculo.

El extraño niño, un poco más bajito que él, se quedó admirando su castillo de arena. Al cabo de unos segundos, le sonrió de manera animada.

—Tú hiciste eso, ¿no?

Tony sólo asintió, precavido, en respuesta.

— ¡Como mola! —Respondió el otro, con una sonrisa que el rencoroso niño tomó por sincera. El niño mayor sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, notando como el otro parecía admirar su pequeño arte, inflando su diminuto pecho con orgullo.

—Pues no me tomó mucho trabajo.

—Deberías enseñarme. —Respondió el niño castaño, dispuesto a aprender.

El rencoroso niño lo observó de arriba-abajo, antes de responder: —Hmm, tal vez lo haga.

Desde ese punto de partida, ambos niños empezaron a jugar y a conocerse, a su propia manera.

* * *

**II.**

El sol estaba en su punto más alto y el sudor caía en los brazos y frentes de ambos niños, importándole a éstos muy poco de lo que acontecía, su mente enfocada en una cosa: construir el enorme castillo de arena que nadie jamás haya visto antes.

El joven castaño, de unos siete años, gruñó con rabia al ver que una de las torres del mismo, se desmoronó por tocarla demasiado.

El otro niño, de enigmáticos ojos café, le observó de reojo. —No te enojes, sé paciente.

El otro resopló. —Pues para ti es fácil decirlo, Anthony.

El mencionado se levantó de inmediato, dándole la espalda. Sus rodillas y restos de ropa estaban llenas de arena.

—No me llames así.

El otro niño, confundido por su reacción, se levantó de igual manera

— ¿Eh? Pero si es tu nombre...

—Lo odio.

El castaño parpadeó repetidamente, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por comprender. — ¿Lo odias? ¿Odias tu nombre? ¿Cómo puedes odiar tu nombre?

Tony frunció el ceño. Él no entendía, y no entenderá, ¿cómo podría? Si todo lo que el niño castaño, su amigo Peter, decía eran puras barbaridades e historias de una familia feliz, sin problemas. En su mente de niño no podía comprender como es que una familia pudiera ser feliz, sin ningún tipo de enfrentamiento o conflicto. No podía aceptarlo, no cuando cada vez más su familia estaba en decadencia. En cualquier momento su madre se iría, como tantas veces había proclamado, y se llevaría a su pequeño hermano, a su Steve. Peter de igual manera le había contado hace tiempo que al igual que él, tenía una hermana pequeña de casi ya cuatro años, aunque según él, su familia seguía unida.

_Y él estaba roto._

—Vete.

— ¿Eh?

—Vete. —Repitió, haciendo énfasis. Enfrentándose a la mirada chocolate de su amigo, que cada vez más se transformaba más en acuosa.

El pequeño Peter quería decir algo, tal vez gritarle o reclamarle por su injusticia. Pero lo único que hizo fue darle la espalda y correr, apartándose de su camino.

Al ver tal acción, los pequeños hombros de Tony se relajaron, acostumbrados ya al abandono. Era mejor así, se repetía. Por mucho que quisiera estar con él, el sol radiante de Peter en ocasiones le quemaba por completo, llegando incluso a derretirlo entero.

* * *

**III.**

Cierto tiempo había pasado desde ese día, y no supo realmente si sus pensamientos y recuerdos se habían suprimido a manera voluntaria o no, debido a la situación en su hogar y a sus propios conflictos e inseguridades, Tony descubrió rápidamente que uno de sus mejores mecanismos de defensa era tratar de mantener la mente ocupada, cada vez que podía. Estando aún en casa, y sobre todo cuando salía al exterior, sentía frío, aunque trataba de acostumbrarse, ya que se sentía bastante identificado con el _invierno_. En esa estación, no había mucha gente en las calles por la mañana; tal vez a los demás les gustaba dormir, abrigarse y beber chocolate caliente dentro de sus cómodas casas. Cosa que a él también le gustaría, mas sabe que no puede, porque no cuenta con una familia normal. Su papá nunca está en casa y su madre prefiere desentenderse un poco de ellos, por lo que él tiene que quedarse a cargo del pequeño Steve.

Su padre nuevamente había olvidado pagar el servicio de cable, y ahora su pequeño hermano lloraba porque no podía ver su serie favorita. Tony pensó por un momento en molestar a Jarvis, pero al final lo descartó.

—Vayamos al parque. —Propuso, queriendo confortarlo.

El llanto del pequeño niño cesó, asintiendo en respuesta. Steve no era de llorar mucho, pero esta semana había sido tan desastrosa, que ya se encontraba en su límite

Y así, ambos, totalmente abrigados, partieron para su destino.

Una repentina tristeza brotó en el corazón de Tony al volver a ese mismo parque, lugar en donde había conocido a su único mejor amigo y en donde también lo había visto por última vez. Mientras ayudaba a Steve a columpiarse, imaginaba que estaría haciendo Peter en estos momentos, si alguna vez él vendría para poder enseñarle a realizar castillos de hielo, ya que éstos eran más complicados que los de arena y eran sus favoritos. Y Steve se había encariñado también con la pequeña Wanda, aún no sabe contar todos los meses y días del año, pero sabe lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que su hermano y él no habían visto a sus amigos durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

* * *

**IV.**

Pasaron los años.

Y aquellos niños conservaban muy vagos recuerdos de esos encuentros. ¿Aquellos frutos de tantos momentos de alegría y de tristeza? ¿Momentos compartidos? ¿Qué era eso? ¿En qué momento ambas se encontraban? El tiempo siguió su fiel y esperado camino, separándolos. E irónicamente, los volvieron a juntar años más tarde para el comienzo de su entrenamiento, de sus aventuras para salvar al mundo. Tony Stark había suprimido todo recuerdo de Peter, así como éste había suprimido todo recuerdo, alegría, tristeza, cualquier emoción para con él. Porque era doloroso, no lo entendía, por mucho que trataba de entenderlo, sencillamente no lo comprendía.

Años más tarde, finalmente se vuelven a ver.

Debido a sus súper poderes, inteligencia, astucia y habilidades, fueron aceptados en la Academia de Vengadores. Allí no sólo les enseñarían todo lo necesario para ser personas de bien y saber defenderse en la vida, sino que también aprenderían a defender a otros, a velar por el bienestar y la paz de su mundo, si era posible.

Se presentan, chocan manos, y casi enseguida, logran llevarse bien. Sin embargo, Steve no es tonto y logra atar cabos cuando ve la pelirroja cabellera de Wanda, que logra mirarle de manera sorprendida.

— ¡Como has crecido! —Expresa ella.

—Tú tampoco estás tan mal, —responde él, ganando un juguetón codazo de su parte.

Peter observa a lo lejos ese pequeño intercambio y junta sus cejas, no prestando mucha atención a lo que el genio Stark decía.

—Oye Parker, ¿sigues con nosotros? —Un chico alto y rostro apuesto, llamado Loki, le preguntó. El mencionado se volvió rápidamente a él, un rubor extendiéndose por todas sus mejillas al saberse observado por varios de sus nuevos compañeros.

—S-sí, sólo es que... bueno, este lugar es muy grande.

Dicho comentario hizo reír a los presentes. Peter esperaba no haber sido muy tonto con su respuesta.

Una chica de tez ligeramente bronceada y con notable maquillaje, le respondió: —Ya verás que en menos de un día conocerás todo el lugar. Mi nombre es Janet Van Dyne, pero pueden decirme Jan.

—Alias "la avispa", —susurró el autoproclamado dios de las travesuras. Ahí intentó ser discreto pero no resultó. Jan roló ojos.

—Si bien, cada uno de nosotros tendrá una nueva identidad, pero eso se irá descubriendo durante nuestra estadía. —El grupo calló para poderle prestar atención mejor. Peter vio como Stark no le quitaba la vista encima. —Tengan sincronizados sus relojes, ya que el Director Fury podría llamarnos en cualquier momento. Habrá misiones que serán principales o secundarias para nosotros, objetivos que tendremos que derrotar ya sea en solitario o estando acompañados. Cualquier pregunta que no se haya abordado en el manual de la academia, pueden contar conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos expresaron su acuerdo y rápidamente el grupo se disolvió en búsqueda de sus habitaciones. Lo último que pudo ver Peter antes de retirarse fue que aquella Avispa se colgaba del brazo de Tony de manera confianzuda.

Aquello no le gustó.

Y aún mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño esa noche, no supo por qué.

* * *

**V.**

Uno de los súper poderes de Tony Stark, es saber cuándo alguien le observaba.

Vale, puede que no sea en sí un _súper _poder, pero con eso ya podría irse defendiendo, ¿eh? Con su mente enfocada en el examen de física, sigue ejercitando sus brazos al levantar pesas. A veces se agacha, para hacer sentadillas, lo normal. Mas intenta agacharse sólo cuando no hay mucha gente en el gimnasio pendiente de su trasero. Sí, aquello le eleva el ego pero... no quería meterse en más problemas de los necesarios. Ya había pasado meses desde la bienvenida a la academia, y estaba a nada de ser expulsado por ocasionarle más problemas adicionales al Director Fury.

Si al final terminaría expulsado, entonces disfrutaría hasta el último detalle. Y Tony no es alguien que se caracterizaba precisamente por su paciencia.

—Parker.

El aludido, que había intentado en lo posible por no hacer ruido, se sobresaltó desde donde estaba. Bien pudo no hacer nada, dar la media vuelta y seguir postergando esto, pero sabe que no tiene caso. Cada vez que su mirada se encuentra con la de él, recuerdos de su niñez aparecen. Y ambos, más de una vez, han pensado en salir de dudas para poder avanzar.

—Tony... —Susurra el chico arácnido, entrenado por la propia Viuda Negra. Gracias a esto, se había ganado una rápida aceptación y reconocimiento de sus compañeros de equipo. No cualquiera podía mantenerle el paso, y eso era algo de lo que Tony estaba maravillado.

—No quise decirte nada al principio, pero ya me estás inquietando... ¿hay algo que te gustaría decirme?

Peter le miró por un largo momento antes de responder. Su semblante mostraba determinación.

—Tú, yo, a orillas de la playa bajo la luz de la luna.

Tony enarcó una ceja, tratando de no mostrar mucho interés. Esa es una de las cosas más osadas que Parker alguna vez le ha dicho. Honestamente no creyó que aquello pasara a términos mayores. Sin embargo, a Tony le gustaban los desafíos; ¿quién dijo miedo?

—Allá estaré.

Fue todo lo que dijo por respuesta. Aquello para Peter era más que suficiente.

**P**ara cuando salieron, ya con ropas más cómodas, el reloj marcaba poco más de las nueve y al ser fin de semana, les correspondía otra hora antes del toque de queda. Comenzaron a hablar de todo y de nada, y mientras sentían como el agua fría les mojaba los pies, sus manos se rozaron.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada cuando Tony finalmente acortó la distancia. El calor que irradiaba su mano junto a la suya era agradable. Y mientras contemplaba el cielo iluminado de algunas estrellas, se sentía tan en paz.

Peter observó su semblante, y apretó un poco su mano.

—Anthony...

—No me llames así. —Soltó automáticamente. Los ojos del joven arácnido se agrandaron al darse cuenta de algo importante.

— ¿Todavía no te gusta tu nombre?

— ¿Qué...? —Comenzó a decir Tony, deteniéndose. Muy pocas personas sabían de aquello.

—Apuesto a que todavía hago los mejores castillos de arena que jamás has visto. —Dijo el chico con fingida altanería, causando que Tony riera ante la extraña sensación de un deja vú.

Acto seguido, recordó como unos cabellos rebeldes y unas manos pequeñas construían sin parar palacios de arena. Hace mucho, mucho, tiempo atrás.

_No puede ser..._

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —Inquirió Tony, anonadado. Un pequeño rubor coloreó sus mejillas. —Creí que... bueno, que no nos volveríamos a ver.

Peter se encogió de hombros. —Tampoco estaba muy seguro. Fue de tanto observarte que me dije que tenía que intentarlo. Y aquí estamos.

Tony negó con la cabeza, incrédulo.

—Entonces, Parker, oficialmente podría decirse que esto es una... cita. —Susurró la palabra con extrañeza. Sí, tenía aventuras, pero de una sola noche. Y ahora que se había re-encontrado con un viejo amigo, y que finalmente recordaba, dudaba despacharlo tan pronto.

Peter se sentó en la arena, un poco alejado de la orilla de la playa, y comenzó a hundir sus manos en la suave arena. Le sonrió por un momento, antes de enfocarse a su tarea.

—Sólo si quieres.

_"No has cambiado. Sigues siendo tan infantil. Tan... brillante. "_

El mayor quería robarle un beso, volver a tomar su mano y comprobar cuán real era este momento.

Sin embargo, procedió a sentarse cerca del chico, y poco a poco imitó sus movimientos. Se sentía tan raro, haciendo algo de lo que años atrás había dejado de hacer, porque le parecía tan incorrecto, tan tonto.

Y ahora, justo en ese momento, estar ahí con Peter para construir castillos de arena... su mente no encontraba razones justas para negarse.

Y así, bajo la luz de la luna, aquél par de viejos amigos comenzaron a perderse en sus recuerdos. Y a añadirles unos nuevos, momentos frescos y actuales.

Ya después encontrarían el tiempo y las palabras para saber a dónde su relación los dejaría. Ambos, dentro de sus corazones anhelaban el no volver a separarse jamás.

_Fin. _


End file.
